One sHot GiftsOC characters needed
by cutie09sofine
Summary: im writing random one shots but i need you, yes you with the eyes glued to the screen. to give me a character you make and a situation with a fruits basket character you love and ill write a short one shot for ya   YES IM A LITTLE BORED
1. Chapter 1

OHKAY SO I WILL BE DOING SOMETHING I CALL A ONESHOT GIFT. YOU GIVE ME ANY CHARCTER DESCRIPTION AND THEN YOUR FAVE FRUITS BASKET CHARACTER AND ILL WRITE A ONE PAGE ONESHOT WITH YOU TWO IT CAN BE IN ANY CATEGORY TOO. SO THIS IS HOW IT SHOULD LOOK.(this is a character from my fruits basket fanfic.

Name: Samantha Moreland

Nickname:Sam

Ethnicity(skin color, this could be green if you want):black

Age: 16

Hair: dark brown with orange tips

Personality: hot headed but sweet , no nonsense chick with a shy side, some hidden insecurities and a hopeless romantic at heart. She sings but never makes it a known fact. Sarcastic

Main Clothes: tan skinny jean cargo's ,black v neck

Style: mixer wears how she feels

Accessories ; kyos bracelet

Random quote: yea I fell for him, but that was only cuz he tripped me

And a theme song: Dance for you, Beyonce

Then choose a theme for example:

Romance, hatred, (I suck at action tho),preganacy, drugs, teenager facing adult situations. IDK JUST EXPLAIN WHAT YOU WANT IN A MESSAGE OR REVIEW AND ILL POST IT WITH WHO ITS DEVOTED IS SOMETHING FOR ME TO DO DURING MY THATRE PROJECTS BECUZ I WORK CREW AND AM SITTIN BEING BORED FOR MAJORITY OF THE TIME =/


	2. Through The Storm For Leixym

This one took a quick thought .I began reading the character description and thought , oh nooo, she must want Kyo , then I got to the bottom and it said Momiji, that's when the greatest idea popped into my head. I was all like heck yeah…lol ohkay here it is for **Leixym.**

**Through The Storm**

Momiji walked to the park, as he did every Tuesday after school, even though his looks had matured he still had the same personality we all know and loved. As he made his way over to the area, the sky began to darken and a cool breeze lurked across the ground. Momiji looked to the sky the clouds covered up the sun. A saddened aura surrounded the park. Momiji sat in the usual swing and moved slowly back and forth. He liked coming here to think, now that the curse was broken his main thought was would he ever have a real family.

The wind began to blow a bit harder, in his peripheral vision Momiji thought he had seen a figure move off to his left. Curiosity getting the best of him, the blonde boy stood and walked towards where he thought he saw the figure go. Trying not to be seen he stood behind the tall yellow slide and peeked over the edge.

Sitting over by the bench was a girl about his age she wore a light blue tee, accompanied by a black, blue and white plaid jacket. She wore regular blue jeans and black ankle boots. The main thing that stood out to Momiji was her hair. By the way she sat hugging her legs and face buried in her knees. , her hair, which was in two pigtails, made its way down her figure and hung over the bench's edge. The color also stood out. Although her hairs main color was an average dirty blonde, her tips were an exotic electric blue, which brightened her already vibrant skin.

From where Momiji stood she looked like she was crying. Momiji made his way over to where she was slowly. Trying not to frighten her, he stepped softly, opposed to his usual childish walk. A snap came from a twig he didn't mean to step on. The girls head shot up the expression on her face was a mix with fear and pain. She turned to look at the blonde boy

"Umm excuse me, are you okay"? Momiji asked. He got closer and stood in front of her, keeping a strangerly distance. He took note that the girl had a trickle of fresh blood running from the side of her lip, and a bruise on her right cheek. The girl looked up to make eye contact, Momiji was taken aback, and her eyes were a beautiful navy blue with yellow rims that complimented her appearance even more. She was quite beautiful in a sense.

The girl stared silently; Momiji chanced it and moved closer to sit on the bench beside her. He noticed a few more bruises on her arms as her jacket sleeves were rolled up. Momiji sat silently next to the girl; he was never one to leave someone alone when something was wrong with them. After a few more minutes it began to drizzle. The two teens looked up to the sky. As Momiji stood the girl began to sway. In no time she had passed out onto the bench. Momiji jumped, there were many thoughts running through his head, mainly what does he do. Springing into action he picked up the girl bridal style and made his way to the person he knew could help.

"HATORI PLEASE HELP, INEED YOUR HELP NOW", the boy yelled kicking the door open. The doctor stood from the couch putting out his cigarette. And rushing to where the boy stood his hair had stuck to his face and his body soaked. Hatori took no hesitation and led Momiji into the doctor's office. After laying her on the table, Hatori checked the girl's vitals; then turned to the blonde by for an explanation. Momiji quickly explained of what events happened prior to now.

"well, she doesn't seem to have anything wrong with her other than the bruises and dehydration, when she wakes up make sure she drinks enough liquids and doesn't move too much, she'll be fine by morning" Hatori said smiling a bit at the end. The blonde haired boy nods at everything the older man says. Hatori raises and eyebrow at the seriousness of the boy, this was very rare sight to see. "You should find her something to change into, her clothes are soaked" Hatori suggests in a solemn voice. Momiji nods and takes off to find something the petite girl could fit.

Momiji managed to find a pair of drawstring pants and a black v neck with electric blue and purple designs on it, most likely left by Rin when she had a checkup, the blonde haired boy made his way to where the girl was resting, he entered the room just as the girl was waking up. Momiji ran to help her sit up; she was still damp from the rain, just like Hatori said.

The girl sat up and scanned the room before laying eyes on Momiji.

"Oh great I'm so glad your ohkay, you scared me there." He smiled. Tears streamed down the girls face and she hugged him tightly. Momiji hugged her back. The hug ended after a minute or so. The two looked at each other for a while. It seemed to Momiji that he had met this girl before, although he knew that was impossible, seeing the strictness of his family. Momiji then remembered what he had come in the room for.

"Oh" Momiji said abruptly, running to get the clothes he had brought in. "the pants may be a little big, but the shirt should fit fine" he smiled handing the girl the bundle of clothing. "Uhmm, I'm gunna let you change" he said nervously backed out of the room hitting the corner of the wall. He thought he heard a soft laugh as he shut the door.

About ten minutes later the door opened and the girl stepped out. She slowly explored the household, finding Momiji reading on the couch, he notices the girl and gestures for her to join him. She moved over to sit in a nearby chair her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her small feet hung over the edge of the seat. Silence washed over the room

"Well, um if you don't mind my asking" the boy broke the silence. The young girl looked up swiftly acknowledging him. "Who are you?"

The girl stared at him for a while, never breaking contact. She sighed and lowered her legs to the floor. Her body slumped a bit, Momiji's eyes widened in surprise; he feared she would faint again.

"You're driving me crazy" she sighed. Momiji was taken aback by her voice; it held strength and authority, a large contrast to her petite appearance.

"My name is Emily….Knight" she spoke. She eyed Momiji, he just looked at her. "WHAT?" Momiji jumped out of his trance.

"Uhm, okay but like, why were you in the park, where's your family" the girl flinched away at the questions. She wouldn't answer, instead she stood up and returned to the room she had come from, Momiji sat confused. A few moments later the girl returned shoes on and clothes bundled in her arms.

"Where are you going" Momiji stood. The girl began moving

"Look, thanks for helping me and whatever but I need to go," she started heading to the door; Momiji jumped out of his seat and stopped her.

"Where are you going to go? Do you even have family nearby" he noticed the girl flinch at the word family. He then realized something "you don't have any do you?" The girl didn't speak she just looked at him with sad eyes… slowly her walls broke down and her eyes filled with tears. She went to sit on the couch. Momiji went to sit next to her. He placed his hand on hers and she didn't pull away, instead she rested her head on his shoulder. Momiji had an idea of how to make her feel better

"I don't really have a family either" he began the girl sniffed and looked at him. "When I was younger my mother was very ill, she was losing her hold on reality, and the doctors said the only way for her to recover was to remove any drastic changes in her life. The change was me. My father moved me here where I've been staying since I was four years old. Slowly my mother was able to recover and they had another child, my little sister Momo. Neither of them knows about me "he breathed deeply. The girl looked at him.

"It may seem like a sad story, but growing up wasn't so bad, I still have my father, and I see my mother and sister occasionally. I have them but don't have them, if you get what I mean. It made me stronger, and made me who I am today. I wouldn't say I turned out to bad right?" he smiled at the girl, and for the first time she smiled back.

Sitting up and sighing she looked at Momiji "my mother died when I was young, my father raised me and my twin sister, but soon the weight of mothers passing made him crazy. He started taking his anger out on both of us. We learned when to keep healthy distances from him, and when to just not come home." Momiji listened to the girls every word sure to keep a normal face. This girl seemed like someone who didn't appreciate pity

"One day my sister and I came home from school and my father was insanely drunk. He yelled at us and accused us of being the reason my mother died. "Tears began welling up into her eyes again, "we tried to leave but he pulled out a gun and cornered us in a room, he told us one of us had to pay for our mothers death, he chose me" she stopped and took a deep breath.

"It's okay if you don't want to finish" Momiji whispered. The girl looked at him a ting of anger in her eyes. The boy knew he had slipped up; she had mistaken his kindness for pity.

"I'm fine "she whispered the anger leaving her eyes, she was starting to better understand the boy. He was just sweet.

"My father pointed the gun at me and I was frozen and I covered my eyes. He fired the shot, but I didn't feel anything. I heard something hit the floor, I opened my eyes and my sister lay at my feet…..bleeding badly." She breathed deeply, this time the boy remained silent. " the police took away my father and my sister has been in a coma for 4 years now, my family is wealthy so we can afford the bills, I ran away to japan because I couldn't take being there anymore." She finished and looked at Momiji.

"Please don't judge me" she breathed, Momiji looked at her with intense eyes, she returned with the same. In one swift motion Momiji pulled the girl into a hug, she returned it.

Momiji sighed in relief; it was nice being able to hug a girl without turning into a rabbit. They're embrace had feeling to it, like these two teenagers had known each other for centuries. Maybe it was because of their life similarities, but they got each other perfectly.

Emily broke the embrace, her warmth still lingering on the teen boy's body. She moved quickly planting a kiss on his lips. Momiji sat astonished.

"Oh I'm sor-"Momiji cut her off with another kiss. This was probably both of their first kiss, as romantic as it gets.

They broke away from each other, and looked into the others eyes. Both smiled goofily, they knew what they had would be beautiful, and neither tried to hide it, Momiji's eyes lit up when the most brilliant idea he stood and looked to the girl who was before him.

"I'll be back in a few seconds"

The boy took off down the hallway before the girl could say a word. He continued through the house until he found the person he was looking for.

"h-Hatori?" the blonde boy spoke. The elder of the two was buried in his work. Slowly he looked up; he noticed the huge smile on his face and groaned.

"Yes Momiji, what is it, how is your friend" the man spoke checking his watch; it was nearly 1 in the morning, what could possibly be exciting enough to keep him in such an alert state.

"Yes, she, she's wonderful" Momiji swooned. The man raised his eyebrow; he saw the gleam in his eye. He sighed mentally, he knew that gleam anywhere….

Love

"Well, what is it you need" the man sighed, pinching between his eyes and shaking his head, he knew this time would come, just not so soon.

"Well, you see, Ly, I-I mean my friend needs a place to stay and-and" Hatori lifted his hand to the boy, he was beginning to stammer.

"I don't care, just don't get into any trouble" Hatori groaned, he knew Momiji very well, and a girl staying in the house wouldn't be a problem with his personality.

"Oh wow, thanks, Hatori, you don't know how much this means to me, I-"the man raised his hand back up to the boy.

"Think before your actions, I know I shouldn't have to tell you that, but, please, Think-Before-Your-Actions" he looked the young boy in his eyes, hoping he would catch on. The boy surprisingly did.

"EW, Hatori, I wouldn't even think of doing that, besides, you're not allowed to call the stork until your married "he gleamed. In his own way Momiji answered Hatori's plea truthfully, Momiji was still that innocent boy Hatori had raised since he was 3, and only his appearance had changed.

With that Momiji ran from the room excitedly, Hatori chuckled humbly and returned to his work.

"Ly" Momiji yelled picking the girl up and spinning her around" you can stay, you can stay" he laughed. The boy slowly stopped spinning and placed the girl back on the ground. "If you'd like" he blushed loudly. The girl thought for a moment then smiled. Standing on her toes she kissed the boys nose.

"Yes, yes I do" she laughed.

"Are, are you sure you wouldn't rather go back with your sister" he asked "are you sure you wouldn't rather go home" he smiled

The girl placed a finger on his lips "Ya can't go where ya already are"

=) …I'm sorry this took so long to get out, my school year was hectic and I have finals next week, I'm trying to pass my ,math class. I must say this was sooo cute and I loved writing this, I liked the challenge of taking on a curse broken Momiji, cuz when the manga left off, Momiji was now older looking and I imagine he still acted the same… this as just a joy to write…thanks Leixym for the character, and I hope you liked it!


	3. Night Clubs The Word For RisemboolRanger

This one-shot is devoted to RisemboolRanger…. I loved this character, as soon as I read the description of how she acts I was like hell yea, this will be fun. So I hope she/he likes it and enjoy =).

NIGHT CLUBS THE WORD.

Hatori sat in his small office on a warm Saturday afternoon; since the day the curse was broken he had become less tense and relaxed more often. The sun beamed down on his face as he sat back in his chair reading a book. Birds chirped and the breeze made its way through the trees greeting each leaf like an old friend. Hatori took another deep breath, he was so happy, life was becoming good.

"HATORRIIIIIIIII" three voices screamed in unison, knocking Hatori from his peaceful trance. He already knew who it was and he squeezed his eyes hoping maybe it was a hallucination. Aya and Shigure stood back to back both holding thumbs up, stupid grins plastering each of the men's faces.

But where the third voice came from bothered him the most, as if on cue Aya and Shigure turned opposite ways and stretched their arms out to make an introduction. The two men spoke back and forth from Aya to Shigure.

"Introducing"

"The girl with the twirl"

"Ooooh lets give her a whirl"

"Cuz when she hits the floor"

"She'll leave you begging for more"

"INTRODUCING"

"THE ONE THE ONLY"

"SANA KIMURA" they ended in unison.

From behind their arms stepped an average height woman with black, bouncy hair. Her curls stood out on her face. She smiled and posed resting one hand on her hip sticking it out seductively while pointing her other leg and resting the other hand on her knee bending down slightly (A/M: did that make sense?). Her entire outfit made her looks even younger than what she already was. She wore A white off-the-shoulder long dress shirt with puffy sleeves, a black leather corset with shoulder straps, a short black Death Kitty net skirt, black platform boots with baggy white legwarmers over the top.

After they all had hyped down the girl flashed a huge grin walking over to Hatori straddling his lap.

"Ohh Ha-BABY, your always so sloppy with your shirt and tie" she sighed seductively as she buttons his shirt and retied his tie. Hatori blushed deeply and leaned as far away from the girl as the chair would allow. (A/n: instead of ha-kun pronounced hey, she calls him hey baby)

After fixing him up San looked down and giggled and leaned into Hatori's ear.

"Nice to know you're happy to see me" she laughed. After getting off the nervous mans lap she backed up to stand between Ayame and Shigure. Hatori composed himself then looked at the three annoyed.

"And why are you here, what do you want" he spoke breezily. All three smiled again ready to make another introduction. Hatori noticed and cut them off. "JUST TELL ME YOU IDIOTS" he yelled.

All three stopped and pouted simultaneously. San stepped up and spoke. "Hatori you have been invited to go out clubbing, no, you have been forced" she smirked Hatori shook his head no and turned around in his chair, turning his back on the trio. San, shifting her weight onto her left leg and crossing her arms, shook her head.

"Get him boys"

**Later That Night**

If there was one thing that san was good at, it was getting into the most exclusive clubs. The four adults made their way into the lively area. The name club Iroppoi. All were dressed sharply Sana simply added a chain belt and a loose studded belt on her skirt, fingerless net gloves and a black trilby hat with a skull and crossbones logo. Hatori made his way to the bar where he most likely remained for the whole night. Ayame disappeared to God knows where ,leaving San and Shigure by themselves.

The two danced together most the night only stopping to drink. San was on her 4th tequila and Shigure on his 2nd mix (god knows what it was he was drinking, but it was strong). A slower song came on hypnotizing the crowd. San turned to place her backside on Shigure and began grinding on him; Shigure in return placed his hands on her hips and held himself steady. San giggled drunkenly.

"Oh Shig, hic, hee hee, I mean gure, hic" she laughed Shigure smiled down at her. She turned around and swiftly planted a kiss on his lips. Shigure stunned a little but not enough to stop it kissed her back. The kiss turned passionate and more intense. San broke the kiss, leaving Shigure a bit sad and out of breath. She grabbed his hand and led him out the club and to a hotel (a/n: a nice one I promise). Quickly renting a room, they got into an elevator and kissed on their way to the room.

San pushed Shigure onto the bed and straddled him, kissing him hard. Secretly this is what Shigure had always wanted; he was in love with this woman but for some reason could not express it to her. He stopped her and looked her in her eyes.

"Sana, are you sure you want to do this, I love you but if you don't want this we don't have to do it" he asked seriously. The woman sat up and thought for a moment, she had sobered up a minute.

"Yes Shigure, believe it or not I love you" they both smiled and kissed. After breaking the kiss one last time Sana spoke. "Gure –Sempai, let's get this going" she laughed before pouncing on him.

**The Next Morning**

Shigure woke up in the warm bed; he turned over with a smile on his face. Opening his eyes he stared into Sana's who had a smile on her face as well.

"Good morning Shigure" she giggled. He covered her mouth with a finger and looked at her intensely.

"Before you speak please answer me this, how drunk where you last night "he asked. Sana giggled harder and looked at the confused Shigure.

"silly I don't drink, that was water in a cocktail glass, that's one of the reasons I love you, you're so naive" she giggled. Shigure smiled and kissed the woman passionately. She once again broke the kiss and looked alarmed.

"SHIT I FORGOT MY COASTER"

SOOOOO I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS …I KNOW IT TOOK A LONG TIME BUT PLEASE TELL ME WHT YU THINK IF YU REALLY DON'T LIKE IT I CAN FIX IT …OR YU CAN HATE ME FOREVER =3 REVIEW AND tell me what you think ,THOSE WHO DO GET CYBER BROWNIES.( Also if anyone is wondering what Iroppoi means… google translate says it means sexy) TeeHee.


End file.
